


【曦瑶】不齿

by Weakwater3000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 新人练手, 诱受瑶妹, 陈情令同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weakwater3000/pseuds/Weakwater3000
Summary: 分级：限制级摘要：诱受瑶妹说明：蓝曦臣＆金光瑶





	【曦瑶】不齿

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想到瑶妹眼泪汪汪的可怜样子，让人无法拒绝，就写了写一篇。( ⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧

月上柳梢，蝉鸣寂静，芳菲殿外候着的小侍女正无聊的盯着飞虫，忽见一个翩然的身影打月亮门进来，此人一袭白衣，神明爽俊，面如冠玉，注意到有人在看他，很是礼貌的报以微微一笑。小侍女眼都看直了，若不是她此前有幸在清谈会见过此人一面，怕是要当成仙人下凡。

“您是——泽芜君！”

小侍女忙委身行礼，慌慌张张有些窘迫，倒是那泽芜君亲和温柔道：“无需多礼。”

“泽芜君是来找我家宗主的吧，还请您稍后，待我去禀告一声。”

小侍女扭头就要走，却被蓝涣叫住。

“不必麻烦，适才晚宴时三弟似是身体不适，我是来看看他有无大碍，若是已歇息下我就不打扰了。”

“不打扰不打扰，宗主吩咐泽芜君来了一定要告诉他一声的。”小侍女坚持道，她踏上台阶轻轻扣了扣门，唤了一声宗主，许久里面才传出来答音。

“……何事。”

那声音略显虚弱无力，明显声音的主人不对劲。小侍女有些担忧的与蓝涣对视一眼，又朝门内道：“宗主，您可有何不适？泽芜君担心您，便过来瞧瞧……”

里面静了几秒，突然传出重物落在地面上的声音，蓝涣心里一惊，也顾不得许多，忙推门进去，小侍女也惊慌失措的跟了上去。

殿内香雾萦绕，只点着两盏昏暗的烛火。雕花镂金的软塌上空无一人，金光瑶正一动不动的伏倒在塌边，刚刚听到的动静，正是他跌下床榻的声音。

“阿瑶！”

“宗，宗主！”

见此情形，两人失措的快步上前，蓝涣伸手要扶起金光瑶，却见他挣扎着抬头，厉声对侍女道：“出，出去！”

小侍女愣住了，她还从未见过自家宗主如此严厉的一面。

“宗主，您……”

金光瑶拧着眉，看向蓝涣，一双眼睛泛着红，脸颊上也布着红晕。

“阿瑶，你这是——”

金光瑶有气无力的道：“二哥，叫她出去。我……我中了毒，叫她出去罢！”

蓝涣见他如此，忙回头对着那发抖的侍女道：“你先出去吧，我在，你家宗主不会有问题。”

侍女担忧的点点头，正要退出去，又听金光瑶急促道：“记住！别，别让人靠近芳菲殿！”

“……是。”小侍女哆哆嗦嗦的看了眼蓝涣，蓝涣对她点头，她这才退了出去，关好了芳菲殿的门。

金光瑶见侍女离开，方才伸手，蓝涣忙托住他扶他躺回榻上，那金光瑶浑身瘫痪，如同没了骨头，蓝涣为他把脉，只觉脉象紊乱，像有急火攻心。

“阿瑶，你到底中了什么毒？”

蓝涣蹙眉问道。

金光瑶愣愣的看了他一眼，却忽而垂下眼帘，似是有难言之隐，只见他的呼吸急促，浑身打着颤儿，眸子里含着泪光结结巴巴道：

“二哥……二哥，我……”

金光瑶突然缩起身子，痛苦的低声呻吟着，像是在忍受什么剧烈的痛楚，蓝涣被他的动作惊的有些手足无措，慌忙抚上金光瑶颤抖的后背。

“阿瑶，你怎么样？我去找医师来！”

“不！不要！”金光瑶猛地坐起身来，伸手用力拽住要起身的蓝涣，痛苦道：“二哥！不要找人来……我，我中的是……销魂散。”

蓝涣表情一滞，不敢相信的看着金光瑶，微张着嘴唇，半晌没说出话来。

金光瑶满头大汗，脸颊愈加发红，大颗大颗的泪水从他眼角滑落，他双手揪扯着自己身上金星雪浪袍的领口，露出的小片皮肤上满是红色抓痕，看起来触目惊心。

“二哥……二哥……我好难受，好热……”

看他还在撕扯着领口折磨自己，蓝涣心疼的上前握住他的手腕阻止他。销魂散一物他确有听过，但也只是听过，这邪药是心术不正之徒利用阴阳交合修炼的佐物，究竟怎样，如何去解，他确是未知晓。

“阿瑶，你可知此物何解，我好帮你解毒。”

“除了……除了合欢，我不知其他解法……”金光瑶咬着下唇，艰难的说出这让蓝涣脸红的话，他喘息着泪眼婆娑道：“我试过封住穴道，但……毫无用处，听说无法解毒的话，中毒之人会在一日之内……暴毙而亡。”

就算悠然自若如蓝涣，此刻也乱了阵脚，他扶住绵软无力的金光瑶，第一次感觉自己力不从心。

“二哥……别让其他人进来，我，我怕……”金光瑶扯着蓝涣的衣袂，眼神充满恳求，些许是因为邪药，连他眉间那颗丹砂都愈发鲜红起来，那眉眼竟染上平日里绝不可能出现的媚态，盯的蓝涣有些喉咙发紧。

蓝涣收回目光，自持镇定道：

“阿瑶，待我弹奏清心音与你。”

金光瑶无力的点头，手攀上床缘紧紧扣住，忍耐着如万蚁噬心般的苦楚。蓝涣伸手唤琴，堪堪弹奏，浑然透彻的琴音响彻，却对金光瑶毫无作用，他脖颈上的青筋微微突起，下嘴唇也被自己咬的破碎不堪。

“二哥……不行，我好难受，好热……”金光瑶低声抽泣起来，他眼神涣散，像是失去了理智一样扯开自己的衣领，近乎自残般抓挠着胸口，蓝涣大惊，收了琴忙又要制住失去神智的金光瑶，金光瑶却顺势突然凑近了脸，灼热的气息喷洒在蓝涣耳边，让蓝涣浑身僵住。

“二哥，救救我……救救我……我，我不行了……”金光瑶气若游丝的在他耳边喃喃着，手不安分的伸过来，紧紧环住蓝涣的腰，蓝涣哪里见过这阵势，一时间大脑一片空白。

金光瑶滚烫的身体贴了上来，那瘦弱绵软的身形犹如女子一般，完完全全钻入蓝涣的怀抱中。他的脸蛋原就精致秀美，此刻眼神迷离的抬起头，泪盈于睫，染上情欲的眸子如一张迷网。

蓝涣迷了心智，他本就喜爱这个俊秀乖巧的三弟，虽无任何他意，但总归和对别人的感情不一样，他自觉自己对金光瑶那种朦胧的依赖是和对忘机截然不同的，可受戒于蓝氏严谨的家规，他从未有逾越之想，无奈此时金光瑶正瘫软在自己怀中，柔软的唇急躁的寻找着，任凭他再清心雅正，也有点把持不住了，他毕竟是个男人。

“好热……二哥，二哥！”

金光瑶胡乱的在他怀里蹭着，犹如一只猫咪，蓝涣的呼吸也急促起来。因为之前的撕扯，金光瑶的胸膛几乎都暴露在空气中，他不断将身体凑上前去，用嘴唇在蓝涣脖颈上探寻着。

“阿瑶……”蓝涣发出的声音也颤抖起来，他用残存的理智想要推开金光瑶，却见金光瑶的身体晃了晃，几声剧烈的咳嗽后，竟是心火难败吐出了鲜血，血丝顺着他的嘴角流下，那双眸子竟突然清明了几分，蓝涣刚想开口，金光瑶焉得朝后仰去，重重的摔在床榻上。

蓝涣大惊失色，伸手忙探金光瑶的脉搏，那脉搏比起先前竟已是近乎微弱，他俯身轻唤金光瑶的名字，唤了好几声，金光瑶紧阖的眼皮才动了动，悠悠转醒过来。

金光瑶无力的张了张嘴，话还未说出口，眼角的泪水却已滑落在软枕上，染透了金菊的花蕊。

“二哥……好难受，我要死了吗？”他嗓子沙哑的哽咽道：“二哥，救救我，我不想死……救救我……”

看着金光瑶痛苦的脸，蓝涣忧心如焚，那一声声声泪俱下的“二哥”，让他无法抗拒。

“阿瑶……我该怎么做，才能帮你？”

金光瑶指间碰触到蓝涣的手腕，握着他的手从自己的小腹缓缓向下，哽咽着道：“这里……疼。”

触碰到金光瑶挺立的那处时，蓝涣的手迟疑了一下，一种怪异感涌上他心头。虽都是男人，知道情动时的表现，可蓝家一向教导清心寡欲，雅正自持，蓝涣从未有自渎过，此刻也是窘迫不已，但他终究还是没有挣脱金光瑶的手，如果这样做可以救金光瑶的话，他无可厚非。蓝涣心下一决，顺着金光瑶的意思握住了他早已挺立着的那处。

金光瑶发出不知是舒服还是难受的鼻音，身体明显紧绷起来，隔着不厚的布料，蓝涣能感受到金光瑶身下的滚烫炽热，他红了脸，一种莫名的罪恶感涌上心头。

“嗯啊……二哥，那里……”

金光瑶唇中发出含混不清的声音，男子悦耳的音色平添几分娇糯，若是其他男子发出此等声音，蓝涣必然心生嫌意，但榻上那金宗主一副桃花面庞，乌发披散在枕边，美得竟有些雌雄莫辩，蓝涣恍惚起来，不知该如何应对，他对床笫之事毫无经验。

金光瑶眉眼间尽是烟视媚行，抓着蓝涣的手解放着欲望，他拉开衣衫露出雪白的胸膛，胸口上两颗嫣红的小乳头因为情欲而挺翘着，他用空闲的那只手抚上胸口，两根手指捻住了一颗小小的果实，自己蹂躏按压了起来。

“二哥……帮我，帮我摸摸这里，好涨啊……”金光瑶迷蒙的眸子望着蓝涣，语气里满是撒娇似的恳求。蓝涣不知自己该不该做出这种不尊的举动，为难道：“阿瑶……这夫妻之间才能做的事，我来做实为不妥……”

金光瑶轻叹着道：“二哥，你忍心看我受这销魂散的折磨而亡吗？”

蓝涣迟疑不定，欲言又止：“阿瑶，二哥当然想帮你，可兄弟之间做此等不合乎礼数之事，怕是……为人不齿。”

“不齿？”金光瑶一愣，微张着朱唇，眼眶啜着泪，因为毒发的缘故他的声音有气无力：“原来二哥是这样想的……是阿瑶错了，不该害二哥陷于如此境地……二哥，我——”

话音未落，金光瑶又剧烈咳嗽起来，蓝涣心急，托着他的背轻拍，却惊觉金光瑶的颈窝处泛起小片红疹，查看其他处，亦有红疹发出，金光瑶的体温高的惊人，蓝涣只觉怀中抱着火炉，心里更加慌乱。

“阿瑶！你感觉如何？你好烫啊。”蓝涣心疼的看着金光瑶的脸，金光瑶虚弱道：“……二哥，痛……难受……”

蓝涣咬牙，也顾不得那些个心里烦扰的事，急急问道：“阿瑶，我帮你解毒！我要怎么做？”

金光瑶说不出话来，他只是胡乱的摇着头，挣扎着想要从蓝涣怀里挣脱开，蓝涣怎能从他，心下一急便伸手又去握住金光瑶的分身，学着之前金光瑶的动作上下套弄起来，金光瑶不住颤抖着，手紧紧抓住蓝涣的衣袖，嗓中发出断断续续的低吟。

没几下，蓝涣便察觉到手掌里的衣物被液体浸湿，他脸有些发烫，收回手柔声道：“好些了吗？”

喘息着的金光瑶睁开朦胧的泪眼，痛苦道：“还是……还是难受……”

蓝涣褪下金光瑶的外裤，贴着亵裤又帮金光瑶释放了一次，可他的分身仍挺立着，蓝涣犯了难，也不知该怎么办。

“二哥……得要……得要你——”

金光瑶看着茫然的蓝涣，突然努力撑起身子抱住他，蓝涣没撑住便被他压倒在床上，正想起身，却被趴在他身上的金光瑶阻止了。

“二哥……你不懂云雨之事，只有这样，才能……”

金光瑶红着脸，慢慢俯身至蓝涣的小腹下，双手隔着布料握住了蓝涣还未勃起的玉茎，蓝涣大惊，坐起身想要阻止金光瑶，但金光瑶已埋头，用温热的唇齿含住了他那处。

“阿瑶！你在做什么？！快起来！”蓝涣难堪不已，他抓住金光瑶的肩想要制住，金光瑶抬起脸来，委屈道：“二哥没有反应的话……怎么帮我解毒？”

“反应？你是说，我也需……”蓝涣难以说出口，他愣愣的看着金光瑶又埋头下去，湿热的感觉穿过布料传达给下体，一种从未有过的奇异感觉如同电流般窜过他的全身。

“阿瑶……即便要如此，你也不必……”蓝涣还未说完，便觉金光瑶轻轻一吸，他浑身一震，难以言说的莫名的快感自腰腹部袭来，搅的他的大脑更加混乱。

金光瑶用舌尖一下一下的轻舔着蓝涣那处，唾液在衣服上留下一小片水渍，看起来淫靡不堪。蓝涣无法自持，他从未受过如此刺激，没多久下面便挺立起来，金光瑶摇晃着直起身子，脸颊绯红：“二哥……可以了。”

没等蓝涣做反应，他便将自己的亵裤半褪下，蓝涣蹙眉，下意识别过眼神，但还是瞟到了金光瑶挺立着的粉嫩阳锋，此情此景，让他心底有一股不该生出的邪火，他第一次感觉到欲望难耐，不禁为此困惑，明知对方是男人，他为何还会有如此反应？他浑浑噩噩的僵滞着，呼吸急促起来。

金光瑶又伸手拉下蓝涣的下裤，蓝涣呼着浊气，静静的望着金光瑶，也是顾不得再阻拦，只见金光瑶低声唤了句“二哥”便握住他的阳具，压低身子坐了下去。

紧致狭窄的压迫感袭来，蓝涣瞪大了眼睛，他看着金光瑶痛苦的表情呆住了，虽常听闻男子之间也可交合，但他没有想到是如此方法，尽管因为药物的原因金光瑶的后穴已松软润滑了不少，可初经人事难免不好进入，金光瑶满头大汗，发出啜泣的声音。

“二哥……好痛，好粗……”

蓝涣情不自禁的扣住金光瑶纤细的腰肢，挺胯往上顶了顶，这一动不要紧，金光瑶疼的趴倒在蓝涣胸膛上，哀哀的痛呼一声。蓝涣忍耐不住，就这在金光瑶体内的姿势抱起他，两人互换了位置，他顺势按住金光瑶的大腿内侧，挺了挺身子。

“阿瑶……这样做，就可以了吗？”蓝涣低头，亲吻着金光瑶的耳侧，金光瑶颤抖着用带着哭腔的声音回答：“恩……二哥，二哥，轻点……”

蓝涣抑制着欲望浅浅的抽插，汗水从他的额角流下，金光瑶柔软的身体随他的动作起伏着，金星雪浪袍胡乱的散开，虽不是赤身裸体，却看起来更加淫靡。

金光瑶轻轻喘着，失了神智的眸子定格在蓝涣身上，那处因为蓝涣的顶弄更加柔软了，金光瑶哆嗦着道：“二哥，二哥……插进去，我可以的……”

蓝涣被他的话撩拨的意乱情迷，他点头，挺身慢慢推了进去，那阻力果然小了许多，柔软紧致的甬道被这么一挤，多余的体液便顺着两人的连接处溢了出来，弄湿了床榻。蓝涣有些辛苦的再顶了顶，终于把整个玉茎合入了金光瑶温热的小穴，他试探着抽动，引得金光瑶连连娇吟。

“啊……嗯，嗯——”金光瑶被插的抑制不住发出破碎鼻音，眼角的媚意又添几分。蓝涣加快了抽插的频率，用力顶弄起来，金光瑶如同海浪里的小舟随波律动。蓝涣虽有意怜爱，但无奈他也是初次交欢，控制不住力度，每一下都顶到金光瑶的身体深处，将花心肆意研磨，渐渐的金光瑶的啜泣变为无法抑制的哭喊，受药物影响的阳锋收不住精窍，在晃动中不断涌出阳精，喷洒在他的小腹上，一番淫乱色情的场景。

“啊——嗯啊，二哥哥，啊……曦臣，别顶那么深……”金光瑶努力压低哭喊的声音抽泣着：“太深了……啊啊啊……要坏了……”

蓝涣被他胡乱喊出的话语激得更加情动，他下意识放轻动作，可仍算是横冲直撞，插的金光瑶哭喊不止。蓝涣怜惜的低头吻上金光瑶红润的嘴唇，迫使他无法再发出哭声。

“呜……”

金光瑶已是梦魂颠倒，轻声呜咽着迎合蓝涣，他伸出双臂环住蓝涣的脖子，忘情的与蓝涣亲吻着。蓝涣平日里熏的是云深不知处特有的一种沉木香，清幽淡然，怡人心脾，此刻却因为情欲而香味浓烈起来，更加夺人心魄。金光瑶鼻腔里满是蓝涣身上的幽香，他贪婪的嗅着，只觉自己心里的急躁烦扰因此平息不少。

“曦臣哥哥……你顶的好深啊，阿瑶受不了了……”

金光瑶扬起头，语气天真，却满脸媚态，嘴唇被不知轻重的蓝涣吻的鲜红。蓝涣只觉身下又是一紧，差点就没守住精关，他喘息着停下动作，不自觉的看向两人的交合处，那颤巍巍的穴口因为他刚才的抽插而有些红肿，此刻还完完全全含着他尺寸不小的阳具，淋漓的体液泛着水光，一片春光旖旎之景。

蓝涣躲开视线，脸颊通红。世人都道他是谦谦君子，择世明珠，在凡尘中一望而皎然，谁又能相信此时此刻他正做着这淫靡不堪、令人不齿之事，而且他身下的，还是最尊敬他的义弟，他心底黯然。

“二哥，动一动……快点……”金光瑶被他塞的难受，忍不住送了送胯，这才让发愣的蓝涣回过神来，不知是因为心里的纠结还是情难自持，蓝涣突然大力的抽插起来，颇有些发泄的愠怒，这可苦了金光瑶，每一次蓝涣都钉到他最脆弱的地方，而快感也因为蓝涣的动作如同潮水般袭来，金光瑶发出破碎的哭喊，向后仰着头承受着灭顶般的快意。

“啊！嗯啊……不，啊……不行了……”

殿内回荡着肉体碰撞发出的淫靡声音，以及金光瑶哀哀的哭叫，空气里弥漫着因为交欢而散发的淡淡味道，一切都无比色情。蓝涣皱着眉，狠狠的挺身肏着，几个来回下来他也觉得按耐不住，便按定了一处急急冲撞，金光瑶被肏的失了声，双手下意识抓篡住锦被，承受着蓝涣的肆虐。

蓝涣喘着粗气，嗓子里发出性感的低吼，手指扣紧了身下人的腰使劲挺了几下，只听金光瑶发出混合着极度舒服和痛苦的沙哑低吟，两人一同泄了身。

蓝涣缓了一会才回过神来，将下体缓缓退出金光瑶的身体，那被肏的还合不拢的小穴瞬间涌出一股夹杂着体液的阳精，汩汩流出，顺着金光瑶被磨的泛红的股缝滑落。蓝涣难堪不已，俯身温柔的带着歉意道：“抱歉……阿瑶，我……”

金光瑶瘫软在榻上，听到蓝涣的声音眼皮动了动，满是疲惫不堪的样子，他的脸颊已没有方才那么通红，感受到蓝涣带着凉意的手指轻触，他开口用沙哑的嗓音道：“……二哥，毒，解了……”

只是一句，他就昏睡了过去。蓝涣无措的试探着他的体温，发觉已经恢复正常，再看身上的红疹也已经尽数消退，这才心安，知道金光瑶应无大碍。

床榻上的人衣衫凌乱，浑身都是情欲的痕迹，蓝涣瞥到金光瑶腰侧被自己弄的青紫一片，不由得无比自责。他扶起金光瑶将他安置在枕上，又为他褪下外衣，稍稍擦拭污秽，盖好被子，这才安稳坐在榻边，茫然的望着金光瑶熟睡的脸。

今日过后，他该如何再面对他？

他沉沉的合上双眼，暗自神伤。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 很萌这一对，有时间再写他们的小片段。


End file.
